twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JasperandDamonhottestvamps/Title: If you love me, why you hate me?- Chapter 7
Chapter 7: Te amo. Eleazar, te amo Carmen's POV The Cullen's house was a mess. Carlisle calmly ''panicking over how the fight with Irina and the wolves will affect the treaty. I hope it doesn't, I just want peace. I helped Esme with the dishes, as I had nothing to do. Tanya and Kate were discussing on what to do with Irina. Tanys has been saying if there is a way to calm her, maybe our cousin Jasper will be more around her, as Rosalie suggested. Though, Kate just says that the only solution that we won't get problems; is for Irina to ''leave us. ''I personally don't want her to leave. She is like a daughter to me....let's just say a ''rebel ''daughter. I just hope she will just find another mate and move on. Like I did, with Eleazar. I finished the dishes. It was more easily nd fast to finish them as Esme did not dare to spill a word on me. ''Cansada, ''that's all i am right now, tired of the unnecesarry mess we are on. The only one who can give me peace right now is Eleazar. I galloped fastly to a balcony just by the living room. It was a ''hermoso ''view from the outside. Trees and purple flowers were at my sight. Red roses, ''red, ''the color of love, passion, and pleasure. Who knows? Maybe evilness also. "''Quien es esta mujer mas bella del universo?" ''I gasped at those unexpected words. It was Eleazar. He carefully put his hands on my waist. I turned around to see those eyes....the eyes I will always love and cherish. ''"Eleazar....me asutaste!" ''I said playfully and grabbed his big nose. He chuckled and just...smile at me. Not the normal way, the smile that means......''te amo. "Something wrong, Carmen?" Eleazar asked. I didn't answer him right away. I was rememberiong the time we met. For me, it was the best day of my existence.: -'I remember I was walking. I knew it was a place in Italy, but not exactly where. I thought it wasn't necessary as I could easily fade away with my vampire speed if a human notice me. There were building like the ones I saw in my country. I felt melancholy looking at them. The vampire who turned me had no right to. I had a family. My sisters depended on me. My mom was killed and my dad abandoned us. I was the oldest, it was my duty to care and protect them. The night I was turned, the vampire never came to visit me. It was like I was turned because of nothing, no reason, no motive. I could have gone and visit my sisters, and I did. But the thirst was way too much for me to handle. And so not to hurt them, I left and never came back. Hopefully Cecilia, the second oldest, have taken the job for their sake. As I daydream my past in this spooky town I bumped into something. I felled, but I felt a hand trying to raise me up. I turned my head...and I saw those eyes. "Perdoname.....no te vi, hermosa." ''he said to me. I just stay there eyed wide open, seeing his beauty. Though i alwats admitted, I hated that black coat he wore, he looked weird and with no emotion. "''No importa....estaba caminando, sin ver. Pero...gracias, muchas gracias." ''I said. He kept looking at me repeatedly....I couldn't complain....I liked him, he looked like a gentleman. "''Caul es tu nombre, hermosa? Me enamore de tus ojos." ''He asked me. I couldn't believe it. ''Me, ''he was asking me. If I was human, hell I will have blushed, then fainted, then died.....for the first time, I thank god for who I am. "''Carmen.....Carmen Gisela Villanueva. Y el tuyo, joven?" ''I asked. My name wasn't the best. But it was unique for me. ''"Carmen Gisela Villanueva.....el nombre mas bonito del planeta. Tus ojos parecen la luz del sol, tu cabello es como las estrellas del cielo. Tu pareces como la naturaleza....hermosa y bonita....y guapisima. Yo soy Eleazar Alejandro Soto. A su servicio, reina de mis ojos." ''I giggled at what he said. Yes! I guess he likes me....and I like him. He planted a kiss in the air that was at mine direction. I kept giggiling, it was just to romantic for me to handle. ''Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. ''I wanted to scream. ''"Carmen, talves no miremos manana. En el palacio de los Volturis." ''He offered. He showed me where the palace of the Volturi's was. I was sure to meet him. He gave me a kiss in the hand, and I waved bye. But unexpectedly he kissed me on the lips. The cold lips contracted with mines, it was a perfect match. My spine shivered at the love at was around on. He caress my face and looked at me. He screamed love for me. And I screamed it back in my mind. ''"Porque hiciste eso?" ''I asked. ''"Porque me muero si no lo hicieras. No puedo dejar a una reina triste. Me rompe el corazon." ''He said. I gave him a good bye and he left'- That's how we met. It wasn't a romantic place or anything, but ''we ''made it romantic. I did saw him the day after. We talked and talked, and we just started to grow in love. He told me about the vampire rules I never knew. He also told me where he served, the Volturi's. He knew I never liked the Volturi's, and I will never accept them. In matter of fact, the didn't accept me either. They told Eleazar that he should just forgive me and keep serving them. But, he was already deeply in love with me. He refused, and we left together. That was the time I knew, I was officially ''Carmen Gisela Villanueva del Soto. ''We married..once actually. But the only stuff that will tear us apart..is death. So, I don't plan on dying anytime soon. "Eh-Carmen, are you okay?" Eleazar asked. I forgot he was with me in the balcony. And I forgot to answer his question. "''Si! Estoy bien....''I was remembering the time we first met." I said. "Carmen, I swear to the love I had for you, If I had never met you. I wouldn't have last a day on this earth. And for that...I will always thank you." He said. He leaned towards me an kissed me. This kiss wasn't the normal one we give to eachother. It was passion, sincerity, and love we will always have. This time his lips were warm with love. Me caress my face and grabbed my hand. ''"Carmen....''I want you to know that anything that happens, I will never let go of you. You see my hands with yours,right?- I nodded "Is a sign that nothing will ever tear us apart. I don't fight for no other reason but for ''you. ''Te amo con todo mi corazon Carmen. Te amo." He finished.'' I wanted ''to cry. Those words meant the life for me. I would never hurt him. He is my life. The only person I will defend forever is him and my family. Being a ''Soto ''was never so great for me until I met him. "''Yo tambien te amo, Eleazar." ''I replied. We stayed there looking at the beauty of nature, and it reminded me of him. I kept saying those words as we stayed hugged....maybe forever. ''Te amo, Eleazar, te amo. '''Note: Could have done better, but I was like in a hurry. But don't worry, there will be more scenes like this in the future. Probably even better..... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts